Judge Claude Frollo
'Judge Claude Frollo '''is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga. His role for the story is surprisingly different from his canon role, which is to say his only appearance in ''Dream Drop Distance as a minor villain who only reprises his role in the original movie. But here for the story, Frollo plays a much larger role as one of the main antagonists for the duration of Kingdom Hearts II - An Empire of Dreams. There, Frollo plays the role of the leader of a third group of villains fighting in the great war for control over the United Universe, known as the Order of the White Rose, and they serve as direct combatants for control over the Kingdom Hearts moon found within the World of Emptiness. Story Before Birth of a New Era Every man hopes to fulfill his hopes and dreams in every way possible. Claude Frollo was no different from that aspect. As a young man, he and his brother Jehan were left alone by their parents to fend off for themselves. As Frollo worked hard and desperatly to see his dreams come true, Jehan was a complete opposite from him. A lazy lowlife that lived for nothing in particular, Jehan was known by ladies to try and have wild sex with them before dumping them on the streets. Frollo tried to stir his brother in the right way with his work but nothing seemed to help. It was there that Claude turned to help from the archdeacon who took him in and raised the youth to a fine man. In the name of God, Frollo became a smart, strong willed man. He took his tasks in the church seriously, which was something that pleased the archdeacon to no end. He also helped those who took part in the revolt against their foolish inept king, Charles the VIII, and helped depose him from the throne. With the land free of the reign of royal blood, a new system had to be set up. The first attempt of a republic was a catastrophic disaster as the immense freedom could not be held by the people. Frollo instead gave suggestion for a different system. A system in which only the law governed and those who lived by it, swearing allegiance to the church and to the Lord, would rule supreme. Though some saw it as the way to lose their newly claimed freedom, still many others liked this new system and approved of it. In the end the archdeacon himself approved of the idea and left the reign of France in the hands of Frollo. Frollo wasn't even governing France for a few days when Peter the II, Duke of Bourbon, retaliated against the attack on his now-deceased cousin. In the first Franco-British conflict, the French were attacked and, because they were still tired from the rebellion, were nearly crushed by the British forces. Frollo, however, rode out himself at the front of a giant army and clashed with the British forces. By the end of that clash, he witnessed many enemy soldiers surrender themselves willingly to him on their knees as defeat was inevitable. With the British forces defeated, Frollo began to hear stories from certain individuals who claimed to hail from other worlds. On a few worlds, certain cults were raised to one whose name is feared above all others; in the world of Atlantica, the King of the Ocean went into seclusion and began to conjure up deadlier storms; and in the deserts of Agrabah, rumors spread of the royal vizier secretly controlling the throne through the Sultan and desiring a source of unlimited power to solidify his rule. But all this talk of other worlds and the threats within them were simply pushed to the side as Frollo began to crack under the combined stress of his political power, no true love in life, struggling to uphold his pious nature, and of the growing annoyance of his younger brother's activities to his reputation. The breaking point of Frollo was something he never thought could happen. One evening during Walpurgis Nacht, a strange sailing vessel descended from the sky upon the streets of Paris, and out of the docking bay stepped forth a parade of strange beings wearing black cloaks and garlands of human bones, singing a horrid tune about darkness being the heart's true essence and that all worlds will soon fall to the power of the Great Evil. The people were frightened at this monstrous gathering, and so called forth Frollo to quell the madness. Frollo took a large number of French soldiers, not to mention a gathering of offworld hunters known as the Huntsclan who had followed the black ship to Notre Dame, with him to the old catacombs where the beings had stopped to conduct their ceremony, but what he saw there in the tomb baffled him for the first time in his life. A dragon as black as the night lead the procession, while two unknown figures, one burning in flame and the other glowing in moonlight, stood at his sides, and several other people, their identities hidden beneath layers of cloaks and bones, kept singing praises to a demon that they claimed took their souls as his food. After a few minutes frozen in shock from the spectacle, Frollo declared that he had seen enough. The resulting fight was short but very chaotic and dramatic. The dragon was assaulted by the Huntslan who managed to subdue him, but Frollo never saw what they did to him next, assuming thereafter that they killed the creature. Many of the robed cultists escaped judgement, but Frollo kept his will firm and drew his blade, slaying several cultists. When he went to remove one of the slain cultists' hood, he was struck by panic and fear. He had killed his own brother. Jehan had been a cultist all the time. Their opposing beliefs now had come full circle. Frollo came out of that encampment a changed man. No longer was he a man with dreams of a brighter future, but one who was now embraced by despair. His rule became more iron fisted and colder as, with the Huntsclan's now permanent support, he began a frantic hunt for all those who he believed were followers of the demon that had claimed his brother's soul. Among those on his hitlist were the Romani, gypsies of the Romanian forests, who he believed their heathen ways aligned perfectly with those of the Great Evil and who were actively inflamming the people's lowest instincts and thus must be stopped. As his hunts became more frantic with each passing year, even the Huntsmasters closest to Frollo began noticing how much more brutal this man of God was acting for their tastes. Eventually, Frollo's own soul would be put to the brink of collapse when one night, he ambushed a group of gypsies entering Paris illegally and chased the escaping female of the group to Notre Dame Cathedral where he killed her by knocking her head to the ground on the steps of the church. However, he quickly discovered that the gypsy's "stolen goods" was actually her deformed baby son. Believing the child to be an unholy demon, Frollo prepared to drop the child in a nearby well, but was stopped by the timely intervention of the Archdeacon, who reprimended Frollo for killing an innocent woman and told him that the only way to make up for his sin was to raise the boy as his own son, to which he begrudgingly agrees. Frollo named the boy "Quasimodo" (literally "Near-perfect mode" or "Half-formed"), and raised him in the Cathedral, hidden from the outside world, constantly teaching him that he would be considered an ugly and hideous monster by the cruel outside world. But despite this new responsibility in his life, Frollo still believed there was more work to be done by him in the universe as he believed there were individuals like him who also saw corruption and sin everywhere and thus needed to purge the universe of this darkness if they were able to redeem themselves in the eyes of God. Placing Quasimodo in the partial care of the Archdeacon, Frollo utilized the stolen sailing vessel taken from the slain cultists and reforged into a holy ship of the light, embarking on a journey for the next 20 years alongside the Huntsclan to begin construction of the Order of the Golden Cross/White Rose and destroy all those who would use the darkness for their own evil ends. The Journey (Reprises his role from the first scenes of Hunchback, setting up Quasimodo's character arc throughout the series; then later has a cameo to witness the light passing through the worlds with the Dark Door's closing) A Year of Misery (Makes a cameo to discuss Dominion XIII's presence in the galaxy and how they may threaten his own plans for universal cleansing; makes a note to deal with them when the time comes.) An Empire of Dreams (Makes several cameos forming a temporary alliance with Dominion XIII through his servants John Rolfe, Ratcliffe and McLeach, only to call off the deal when Zurg's true plan came to light and launched his forces upon Imperial Coruscant to seize the Moon of Lost Souls for themselves with him leading the charge) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Appears to be the Disc One Final Boss, reprising his role from Hunchback and leading his White Rose Order in a holy crusade across the Realm of Sleep to destroy the Keybearers who would oppose his twisted plan to uphold the Light's values; his mad devotion to TOWIAA and believing himself to be a righteous man despite all of his actions leads him to gaining the power of the Keyblade plus an accompanying armor during the Hellfire sequence; ultimately the second biggest pawn in the Archmage's plot just below Taran himself) Appearance and Personality Claude Frollo is an aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair. As the Minister of Justice and a high-ranking public official, Frollo is most frequently dressed in dark robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, and shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wears rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue. Frollo is a deeply religious, self-righteous man who tries to convince others that his evil deeds are justified as they are of divine will. In reality, Frollo is a prejudiced, spiteful, and corrupt official who uses his place of power to meet his own selfish ends, such as ordering the extermination of all gypsies. While fulfilling his wicked acts and punishments, Frollo has become blind to his own dark faults. Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows (1st Skirmish), L'obscurité à la lumière (2nd Battle), Hellfire (Final Confrontation) Gallery judge_claude_frollo_.png Minister frollo.png|Frollo in full White Rose Order regalia riding upon his black horse, Snowball, and wielding his Twilight Spear Frollo (Keyblade Armor).JPG|Frollo in his Keyblade Armor Frollo vs Maleficent.jpeg|Frollo engaging in combat with Maleficent in her dragon form atop the mountains of Forbidden Bastion Hellfire Dragon.jpg|Hellfire Dragon, Frollo's Keyblade Mount Darkheart - by LynxGriffin Dark Frollo.png|Frollo succumbing to the Dark Side of the Force, leading up to... Frollo Semi Darkheart.jpg|Frollo in a mutated shell-like form gestating his true form underneath Frollo's Heartless.JPG|Frollo transformed into a Darkheart by Chernabog Demonic Judge.JPG|The Demonic Judge Gargoyle, the 2nd Stage of Frollo's Metamorphosis Death Griffin Frollo.JPG|The Death Griffin, Horseman of Judgement Path to Nightfall Keyblade.JPG|Path to Nightfall Keyblade Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Nobility Category:Swordsmen Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Government Officials Category:Former Member of the High Council